Stasja Ghenadie
Stasja Ghenadie Character roleplayed by Belle History Born Stasja Crina Mihai to Vasyl and Kalyna in Romania. She is the Phral daughter of a Phral Phuri Dae/Sarrath Ravnos kompania. Adored by the Krisnatori. Stasja was brought up learning Zapardin, a unique, hypnotic Romani dance form, and Talith, the art of wielding a diklo (a heavy scarf weighted and barbed along each end) as a weapon, it was draba. As a Phral Ravnos of the Phuri Dae, staying true to her kompania, and learning the ways of those who came before her by observing patshiva, through talith, and zapardin, the paramitsha. This connection to Daenna, brought baxt, it was purification for the Marhime against amria, and prikaza. As long as they honored Kris, and protected the kompaniyi, it ensured that they remained unified. Vasyl Nandru and Kalyna Mihai raised Stasja in a very unique living environment, alongside many, many dragons. Stasja is an only child, and she has never wanted a biological sister or brother. She has had dragons and dragon cubs around her entire life, dragons that her parents treated like their children. Seeing the fearlessness her mother displayed around such large, and dangerous creatures occasionally made her think about how she would one day be just like her. Home-schooled from the very beginning, not letting the rest of life steal any of the attention she was devoting to her first years of Pre-Junior Dracology. Stasja spent every moment not being tutored along side her mother, father or both watching them do every thing, from training, to healing dragons. Stasja over time began developing her own love for the creatures. She mastered the patronus charm, the corporeal form of her patronus was a dragon, A Romanian Longhorn. She worked for a time, and remains closely affiliated with the dragon reservation, the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. Stasja assisted in raising a few dragons that were rescued by her mother and father in her youth, her relationship with dragons is one that is insanely odd. Her usual greeting is to stare at the dragon letting it stare in return then proceed to stroke and speak to it in a comforting way. Introducing herself, and simultaneously letting it acclimate to the sound of her voice and her touch. At the age of 17 Stasja, without her mother or father present, assisted in the birth of Romanian Longhorn cubs. There were multiple cubs, and only 5 survivors. She was very close with the dragons before they contracted Dragon Pox, a clumsy Sanctuary worker was inattentive during feeding which lead to a contamination of the cubs and their mother. Stasja was beside herself when she received the news, still she did all that she could. She relied heavily on her Potions and Herbology knowledge, attempting to brew bottle after bottle of cures increasing the strength of every does praying to heal the family of dragons. There was nothing that could be done, since the devastating loss of the family of Romanian Dragons her patronus changed. In the after math Stasja met her soul-mate. Dragoș Ghenadie, the two are polar opposites, he is cold when she is warm, she is boisterous when he is silent. This duality suits them frustratingly well and a year after meeting they married. Stasja has taken his name, legally becoming Stasja Crina M. Ghenadie. They have two children together, sons Marcel and Iulian. Name= Name Full Name: ' Stasja Crina Mihai Ghenadie '''Pronunciation: ' STAY zha · KRIN ah 'Meaning: ' Resurrection · Lily · forest dweller 'Nickname(s): ' Stas (Stahz) Stasja Crina M. Ghenadie The first name Stasja is a Russian/Ukrainian/Bulgarian form of the name Anastasiya (ah-nah-stah-SEE-yah), form of the Greek name Αναστασιος (Anastasios) which meant "resurrection" from Greek αναστασις (anastasis) (composed of the elements ανα (ana) "up" and στασις (stasis) "standing"). Stasja is closer to the Macedonian and Serbian spelling; Stasija The name Crina is a Romanian name meaning Lily. Her patronymic surname Mihai is the Romanian form of Micheal, from the Hebrew name מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el) meaning "who is like God?". Her married surname Ghenadie is a Romanian form of the name Gennadius, Latinized form of the Greek name Γενναδιος (Gennadios), which was possibly derived from Greek γενναδας (gennadas) "noble, generous". |-|Background= Background 'Ethnicity: ' Țigan român (Romani) 'Native Language: ' Vlax Romani (Sedentary Romania Romani) 'Languages Spoken: ' Vlax Romani (Sedentary Romania Romani), Romanian, English 'Accent: ' Romani '''Type of Childhood: Free Earliest Memory: Flying with the Žoja's cubs Pet: Artic Wolf ; Luposa European Water Shrew; Jastima Niffler (Rescue) ; Bujo Eagle Owl (Rescue) ; Dorjav Snowy Owl (Rescue) ; Angustri Fire Salamander ; Kuyan Tree Frog ; Kaen Widowbird ; Jhanaki |-|Facts= Facts Likes: Creatures, Healing Dislikes: Animal enclosures Handedness: Right Shoe Size: 32 Clothing Style: Casual Zodiac Sign: Leo Birthstone: Ruby Birth flower: Water Lily Favorite Scent: Dragon Fire (Breath) Favorite Drink: Blueginger Wine Favorite Sweet: Candied fruit Personality Stasja is very feisty and instinctual, she calls everyone Pena (sister) and Prala (brother) mostly children, students, and her peers. She often calls her elders Baba (woman with great power), and Baro (big man) regardless of whether or not she knows their name. She was raised as an only child but does not crave or lack attention, good or bad. Stasja has been raised in the company of dragons, and many more creatures her entire life. She has gotten a front row seat to the best and worst every known and many of the unknown species of creature has to offer. It is all she has ever wanted, and cannot imagine another kind of life. She is compassionate but is usually aggressive and vicious when threatened in any way. She respects her creature friends as people, in truth they mean more to her than people, they are thought of with the same love as her husband and sons. She speaks to then on a level that not many can understand. She is their friend, their equal and she would never command them to do anything. Stasja believes she builds a relationship with every animals, and that they would sense when they or she are indirectly threatened or put in danger. Skills Strengths ; Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms Weaknesses ; Dukkerin (Divination) Possessions Wand Birch: "Lady of the Woods." Reputation for weakness, in actuality a strong Light magic wandwood. Birch is actually one of the finest Light wandwoods in existence. Very strong for driving out spirits and protective spells, produces a strong Patronus, strong with healing and other branches magic. Dragon Heartstring: Dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn quicker than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Durmstrang